I Am Me
by Ventusblade
Summary: What if Kingdom Hearts was destroyed and Sora replaced it with his own heart? What would be the fate of the two boys within that heart? The answer, they are transported to Remnant and receive a second chance. A chance to live their own lives. Occurs after Kingdom Hearts 3. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney.
1. The End and The Beginning

AN: Hello everyone, Ventusblade here. If you haven't guessed from the two pen names I have used, I love the game series Kingdom Hearts. Yesterday, I had an idea for a story combing that with my other favorite thing, RWBY, and this is the product of that. If you're not a Kingdom Hearts fan and are confused by all the unfamiliar term and characters, I apologize. Anyway, as I said when I started my other new story with Ryan Roach, this shall not replace Garnet Rose. This will be an on the side project for when I have extra time. Enjoy!

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Sora struggled to hold up his keyblade as he faced his opponent in their decisive battle. Sora had no intention of being defeated, but Xehanort was overpowering him. He cast a quick glance at the giant heart-shaped moon floating in the sky, Kingdom Hearts, a source of unimaginable power. Xehanort grinned evilly, grasping the weapon created from the clashing of Light and Darkness, the Xiblade. With that weapon he could unlock Kingdom Hearts and control all the worlds in existence.

"Behold! The new age of Darkness begins!" Xehanort proclaimed aiming his weapon at the moon radiating with pure light, unlocking the power within it.

"No!" Desperately, Sora pointed his own weapon at the moon. Before he could convince himself against the idea, Sora shot a blast of light at the moon, causing it to shatter.

"You fool!" Xehanort screamed, falling to his knees as his plan crumbled before him. Without Kingdom Hearts, he would never have the power he desired. "Do you know what you have done?"

Seeing his chance to end the fight, Sora rushed forwards, running through the Seeker of Darkness with his keyblade. Xehanort gave Sora a small eerie smile. " Enjoy your hollow victory boy." Then the old man disintegrated into nothing.

_What now? Kingdom Hearts is destroyed. Without it the worlds will fall into darkness, _a voice inside Sora's head questioned.

"I don't know, Roxas!" _Think, Sora. Think!_ And idea struck. Sora lifted his keyblade, pointing it at his own heart.

_What are you doing?! _Demanded another voice inside Sora.

"I'm sorry Ventus. I'm going to give up the light in my heart to replace Kingdom Hearts.

_That's insane! _Roxas tried to reason, but Sora didn't lower his weapon.

_We're in your heart too! If you do this we'll- _Sora quickly cut off the boy in his heart.

"I know!" Sora snapped. "You'll disappear too." Sora hated to do this to the two in his heart, but there was no other choice. He could either give up his heart, or let the worlds fall to darkness.

_NO! I don't want to disappear again!_ Roxas choked, sounding on the verge of tears. _Please, don't let me disappear again!_ Roxas begged.

Sora shut his eyes, trying to ignore the intense guilt he felt. "I'm sorry Roxas." He turned his keyblade releasing his heart and the two boys within.

* * *

(Ventus POV)

My head felt like it was about to explode. I laid on the cold ground moaning in pain as I clutched my head. _Wait, ground?_ I opened my eyes slowly.

The first thing I saw was a castle-like building. The building had multiple towers, but what stood out most was the tower in the center. That tower was taller than all the others, and has holding a large green crystal radiating with light like a beacon.

"Where am I?" I asked as I tried, unsuccessfully, to get to my feet, my legs screaming in protest. I glanced around the area once more as my brained tried to process the information.

I was kneeling on a paved road or path, there was a castle type building in front of me, and a boy who looked almost exactly like me was lying next to me. The boy was identical to me, same face, same spiky bond hair swept up to the side in a perpetual bed head. It took my brain a few seconds to register the significance of the latest piece of information.

_Roxas!_ I shook my "twin's" shoulder in an attempt to rouse him, but it was no use. Roxas was completely out and showed no signs of waking up any time soon. To make matters worse, I heard voices approaching. I quickly put myself in front of Roxas and tried to summon my keyblade. Despite not having summoned the weapon since I merged with Sora's heart, the wing shaped blade came to my hand as easily as breathing. I held up Wayward Wing tiredly, ready to protect my unconscious companion.

I saw a pair of legs clad in high black boots and black stockings. "Jaune, go get help." A high-pitched, female voice commanded. "Are you okay?" it sounded like she was asking me, but I couldn't find my voice. I felt my grasp on Wayward Wing slipping and the world started going dark. The last thing I heard was the sound of my weapon hitting the hard ground.

* * *

(Ruby POV, Five Minutes Before)

So far my first day at the most prestigious training academy for hunters and huntresses was off to a horrible start. Upon arriving at Beacon, my big sister had abandoned me, I'd tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then I had exploded. Well, not really exploded, more caused dust to react by sneezing, but that caused a big explosion. Now I was lying on the cold ground, completely depressed with how the day was going.

"Need a hand?" I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair offering me his hand. He was wearing a black hoodie with an orange hood, a white breastplate and shoulder gaurds, brown fingerless gloves, two belts in an X shape, and a pair of normal blue jeans. On one of his belts was what looked like an average sheathed sword.

_Finally, someone friendly. _I smiled, grabbing the boy's hand as he hoisted me to my feet. "Thanks. I'm Ruby."

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge. The ladies love it." Jaune gave me a wink upon saying the last part of his introduction. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do they?" Before Jaune could answer, something behind me caught his eye.

"Have those two guys been lying there this entire time?" _What two guys?_ _ I was the only one over here. _I turned around to see two identical looking boys lying on the ground. It was as if they had appeared out of nowhere.

Everything from their faces to their heights looked like mirror images of one another. Even their messy spikes of blonde hair were styled exactly the same. The only distinguishing feature between the two boys was how they were dressed. One was wearing a hooded black coat that came down to his ankles. The bottom of the coat was unzipped revealing a pair of large black shoes and black pants. On each hand, he wore a black glove.

The other boy was wearing a windbreaker that was white on one side and black on the other side, a black high collared shirt underneath his coat, a pair of black and grey pants, and shoes that had some sort of armor on various parts. On his left shoulder was a small metal shoulder guard. Finally, the boy wore one black and white checkered bracelet on his left wrist.

"Do you think they need any help?" I asked Juane. Neither boy was moving, which was pretty concerning.

"Yeah, I think they could use some," Jaune decided. "Besides, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." When Jaune and I started approaching, the boy who wasn't wearing the long coat, I decided to call him Blonde #1 until I learned his real name, opened his eyes and began looking around. His eyes were deep blue, and a number of different emotions were painted in them. Among them, I saw confusion and fear.

Without warning, Blonde #1 reached out his hand and a strange looking sword materialized. _Well that's not something you see everyday._ He immediately put himself in front of the other boy, as if to protect him from Jaune and I.

"Jaune, go get help," I said forcefully

"Got it." Jaune began sprinting toward the school's main building.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Blonde #1, trying to sound as gentle as possible. His response was to drop his sword and pass out. "I guess not," I said rushing to check on him. Luckily he was still breathing. When I reached to retrieve his sword, it wasn't there anymore. _This just keeps getting weirder. _

Moments later Jaune reappeared with a few teachers in tow. Together we were able to move the two unconscious blondes to Beacons' medical ward, where both were placed on hospital beds and checked by the nurses on duty.

"They're fine, just exhausted," one nurse informed Jaune and I. "Do you two know them?"

Jaune and I shook our heads. "Never seen them before."

The nurse sighed. "Alright. Come back in a little while, they'll probably be awake by the time the headmaster's opening remarks are over. When they're awake, you can take them to see the headmaster." With that, Jaune and I began to leave. As I was exiting the room, I heard the boy in black mutter one sentence.

"Please, don't let me disappear."

* * *

AN: Well, how'd you like that? I think it was actually pretty half decent. As always, give me some feedback and I will happily kiss your feet, reply, which ever. Read, Rate, and Review. Rinse and Repeat.

-Ventusblade


	2. A Condition of the Heart

AN: Hello everyone! I'm proud to present chapter two of I Am Me. So far, I plan on keeping chapters rather short since this is more just an on the side, fun project, since I'm pretty busy at the moment. That doesn't mean I will neglect this though, it's far too much fun for that. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

I found myself standing in a plain white room. The only item in the room was a pod in the center of the room. I immediately recognized this place as the room inside the abandoned mansion where I had merged with my other half, Sora. That was the day I had stopped existing.

_What's going on? _I felt like running, but my legs refused to move. _I don't want to disappear again!_ I felt panic rising in my chest as I desperately looked around the almost empty room. What I saw behind me made my breath catch in my throat. Standing behind me were the people who had been my best friends, Xion and Axel. Both wore their black organization coats, the same as the one I wore, as they laughed together.

"Axel! Xion!" My tall friend with spiky red hair and the raven-haired girl showed no sign of having heard me. "Guys, it's me. It's Roxas!" I desperately reached out to the two standing in front of me as they turned to face me. I smiled widely seeing my two best friends again. "What are you guys doing here?" I questioned, still smiling. Instead of answering my question, my friends walked toward me and disappeared into thin air.

"No, come back! Please!" I felt tears in my eyes, as I stared at the spot where my only friends had stood. Then the pod began opening, revealing Sora sleeping within. I felt my hand tingling and looked down to see that my hand was now transparent. "I won't disappear again…" I whispered. "I am me. Nobody else!" I screamed in vain.

Why was I reacting this way? I'm a Nobody, a being without a heart or the ability to feel genuine emotions. I had no right to exist in the first place. Still, I wanted to be me. I wanted a chance to be a real person, to laugh, to cry, and above all to exist.

"Why?" My question lingered in the air as I vanished, returning to the real me, to Sora.

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas, wake up!"

I opened my eyes cautiously, squinting as light blinded me. When I was able to see, I noticed that I was lying on a bed in a plain white room similar to the room I had seen. _Had that been a dream? _Suddenly I saw a mirror image of myself inches from my face.

"Gah!" I flew back, falling off the bed and crashing painfully to the ground. The other me rushed to help me up.

"Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep." My brain rushed to figure out was what going on. _Ok Roxas. What's the last thing you remember?_

I reviewed what I could remember. Sora had been fighting Xehanort, who unlocked Kingdom Hearts. Sora then destroyed Kingdom Hearts and released his heart with Ventus and I inside it.

"Ventus!" I exclaimed in recognition. Ventus smiled, offering me a hand.

"Do you know anyone else with this handsome face? Faces like this are one in a million," Ven joked.

"Make that two in a million," I replied, still glancing around the room. The only things I noticed were a few beds that looked like those you would find in a hospital. "Any idea where we are?"

"I think we're in another world," Ven began. "After Sora did you know what, I woke up in front of a castle like building. The good news is I think the people are friendly. They're the ones who brought us in here."

"How did we get to another world?" I asked. "Shouldn't we have disappeared with Sora?" Ventus just shrugged. "Well, can you at least summon your keyblade?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. How 'bout you?" I reached out my hand, grasping in the air. To my relief a white key shaped sword appeared in my hand. I looked at Oathkeeper affectionately, inspecting every inch of it, from its handle resembling two angel wings to the teeth of the key, which were fashioned after the kanji symbol for light. Then I reached out my other hand. As I expected, a black keyblade, Oblivion appeared in my hand. Unlike Oathkeeper, Oblivion's handle resembled bat wings and the teeth on the blade were fasioned af the kanji symbol for darkness.

"Yeah, I've got mine too," I noted happily, sending my two weapons back. Seeing no reason to stay in the room, I made my way to the door. However, Ventus grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just can't stay in here, it's too much like a place I know..." With that I attempted to leave only to run directly into someone who was entering, smashing our heads together. I jerked back, clutching my head as the girl I had rammed into did the same. I looked up to complain, but my voice froze when I got a clear look at the girl.

She was wearing a black top, a mainly black skirt with red trim, a belt with a silver rose insignia attached to the front, black stockings and boots that came up almost to her knees, and a red hooded cloak. What stood out most to me were her jet-black hair with red highlights and her familiar looking face. I froze, staring at the familiar looking girl.

"X-Xion?" I ventured hopefully, praying that this girl could somehow be the friend I had known. The girl gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're confusing me with someone." An older girl with long blonde hair appeared behind the first girl, also fixing me with a confused expression. She wore an orange scarf around her neck, a brown low-cut coat showing her midriff, a yellow undershirt with a flame insignia, brown shorts along with a belt with pouches attached, brown knee-high boots with orange socks, and a blue bandana tied above her left boot.

I flipped up my hood feeling my cheeks burning and took a few steps back, allowing Ventus to take charge of the situation. "Hi, I'm Ventus. Call me Ven. The guy in the hood is Roxas." Ventus greeted the two new comers, introducing him and me.

"Nice to meet you Ven and Roxas. I'm Ruby," said the black haired girl with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm Yang." The older girl introduced herself as she inspected Ven and I. For some reason, when Yang stared at me I felt like a piece of meat. "So why were you two lying unconscious in front of the school?" _So that's what this place is._ Yang paused for a moment. "How old are you two?" She added that last part almost as an after thought.

Ven and I shared a quick look. "Do you want the truth or the believable answer?" Ven asked the two girls.

"How about the truth," Ruby decided.

"Well, I'm probably three," I announced, trying to ignore the looks of disbelief.

Ventus thought for a second before answering. "I think I'm twenty-four, but I could be wrong."

Yang and Ruby were silent for a considerable length of time as they tried to figure what Ven and I had said. I didn't blame them. Both Ventus and I looked about fifteen, but due to "special circumstances" our ages differed from our looks. Ventus had spent about ten years inside Sora, where he hadn't aged, and I only came into existence about three years ago when Sora became a Heartless for a brief period of time.

"On second thought, let's go with the other option." Yang declared, still giving Ventus and I strange stares.

"In that case we're both fifteen," I informed to the two girls.

"Hey, if we're just choosing approximate ages can I be fourteen?" Ven asked me with false seriousness. I assumed he was just trying to confuse Ruby and Yang.

"Sure, why not," I replied, grinning slightly.

Ruby, having no idea how to react to Ven's and my antics, decided to move on. "So, why were you two passed out in front of the school?"

"Honestly, we have no idea." Ven scratched the back of his head sheepishly, tellin only part of the truth. Ruby probably wouldn't have believed the full story anyway.

"That's fine," Yang assured us, probably trying to make things easier on us. "We're supposed to take you to meet Beacon's headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Are you guys ok to move around?"

Ven nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

**(Yang POV)**

As I lead the two identical looking boys toward Ozpin's office, my mind reviwed the information I'd learned about them, which wasn't much. So far I had gathered that Ven was the more sociable of the two. He seemed quick to accept others and was often smiling. Roxas on the other hand, had the look of someone who had been abandoned or hurt before. He eyed me with...distrust and hesitated to even speak. Also, Roxas had thought Ruby was someone called Xion, but who was Xion?

Probably the most confusing part was their ages. How could Roxas be three? It wasn't physically possible, he looked just as old as Ruby and obvioulsy wasn't a toddler. Had Ventus and Roxas just been trying to make a joke?

"So," Ventus began, drawing me out of my thoughts. "How do you and Ruby know each other?"

"We're sisters," I explained, wrapping an arm around my little sister, but Ruby gently shoved me away.

"C'mon sis," she complained, her face slightly red as she glanced back at Roxas who was at the back of our small group. _Oh for the love of dust._"Are you and Roxas twins?" I asked. The two looked like mirror images of each other, even down to the last spikey lock of blonde hair.

"No." Roxas replied simply. I was about to delve further into the topic, when Roxas stopped suddenly, grabbing his chest.

"Roxas, you alright?" Ven asked his quiet companion, casting nervous glances at Ruby and I.

"I felt something in my chest." _This is getting really weird._

"You mean your heart?" Ruby asked slowly, confused by the boy's extreme reaction to a vital body function.

We had reached the door to the professor's office, but I intended to try and get an answer from Roxas. "Do you have some sort of heart condition or something?" Roxas burst into laughter, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion and/or surprise.

"You could call it that," Roxas said, trying to stifle his laughter enougth to answer. "It's more of a lack of a heart condition." Roxas chuckled at his own joke, but Ventus gave him a warning flare. It was pretty obvious that they were trying to hide something.

"Well, is this the place,?" Ventus asked quickly eager to change the topic.

I eyed his suspiciously. "Yup this is the place." I opened the door and lead them inside.

* * *

AN: And that's the end of chapter two! In the next chapter we'll meet Ozpin and plot will ensue. Don't worry, I have some stuff planned, but I'm alway happy to have reader input. So if there's anything you really want me to write, write a review or send me a PM. I promise to get back to you as soon as I can. Now, on to reviews.

-DragonDude23 - First of all, I actually remember watching American Dragon as a kid. Great fricking show. Anyway, I'm glad you think this is cool. I was replaying Birth By Sleep on proud mode (I beat Ventus' story in 10 hours. I was very proud. See what I did there?), and I decided that Roxas and Ventus never got the proper amount of attention. So this is how I intend to show them some love. As for making more soon, wish granted! Thanks for the support!

And with that I leave you with some wise words. Read, Rate, and Review. Rinse and Repeat.

-Ventusblade


	3. The Students That Never Were

AN: Hello everyone, Ventusblade here. First, I've decided that this story will mainly be from Roxas' perspective. I don't have anything against Ventus, but Roxas is my favorite character. That's not to say I won't switch up the perspective every now and then to keep thing fresh. Now, let's move on to chapter three, shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

There have been times in my short life when I have felt levels of discomfort that normal people can only dream of. There was the time I asked Xion if I had pressed her buttons, which had been an...interesting conversation. There was the time I learned that I didn't have a heart. And there was the time someone had told me that I didn't have the right to exist. This one interaction with Beacon's headmaster was much worse than all of those events combined into one large monster of discomfort.

Ventus and I sat across from the green eyed and gray haired man whose presence and aura of confidence made me want to shrink back into my coat. In the room with us stood Ruby and Yang, but they did nothing to dampen the harsh silence. Instead they just stood there, waiting for the headmaster to begin speaking.

"You two had us worried," the headmaster began, foregoing his own introduction. "You both were asleep for an entire day."

"Only a day?" Ven and I asked in unison, earning surprised looks from the room's other occupants. To Ven and me, sleeping through a day was nothing. Back when I had been part of the Organization I had passed out for about two weeks. Not to mention Ventus who had been asleep for years.

The nameless headmaster was willing to overlook our small outburst. "In any event, my name is Professor Ozpin. I assume you already know that I am in charge of this school. Would you mind telling me about yourselves?" Ven motioned for me to go first. I sighed, but began talking.

"My name is Roxas. To simplify things, let's just say I'm fifteen years old." I didn't want to divulge any needless information to a person in a position of power, so I tried to end my introduction.

"I believe you spoke about some type of heart condition with Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose. Would you please explain that?" _Damn, how did he know about that?_ I shot Ventus a nervous glance, seeking any type of backup or guidance. Ven gave me a curt shake of his head. I got the message.

"Sorry sir, I was just making a joke." _Please buy that.  
_  
Ozpin looked over the spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose. "Is that so?" He didn't seem to believe my answer, but he was willing to drop the subject, allowing me some breathing room. "What type of weapon do you use? Since you are at BeaconAcademy I assume you wish to become a hunter."

"I use a sword, but most of the time I dual wield." I paused for a moment before deciding that I had no idea what Ozpin was talking about. "What's a hunter?" Ruby and Yang acted as though that was the dumbest question they had ever heard. _What? Is that supposed to be common knowledge?_

"A hunter," Ozpin began in a steady tone, "is a trained warrior tasked with defending our world." He turned to Ruby and Yang who were still standing by the door, watching the conversation unfold. "You two may return to your team for the time being. Thank you for alerting me of our two young guests." With that the two girls left, leaving Ven and I alone with the green eyed headmaster. "Where were we? Ah yes, worlds. Now, which do you come from?" Neither Ven nor I could hide the surprised looks on our faces. _How does he know about other worlds?_

Ozpin smiled at our startled reactions. He knew he'd won this verbal contest; there wasn't any point in us trying to hide anything any more. Ventus shrugged in defeat. "I'm from the Land of Departure."

"The World that Never Was," I answered simply. That piece of information wouldn't be of any use to him anyway, so I didn't see the harm in telling him.

Ozpin eyed us with interest, as though we were a new species he was researching. "If you are not from this world, how did you arrive here?" Ventus and I remained silent, unable to answer the question. "Well, no matter. The important thing is that you're here. Could you tell me a bit more about yourselves, just with a little more openness this time around?"

Ventus and I dove into our complex histories. We explained our weapons, the keyblade, which chooses its wielder based on the strength of their heart. Ventus told Ozpin about how he lost part of his heart and slept for ten years as the result.

I explained that I'm a Nobody, a being born without a heart or the ability to feel real emotions, and that I'm technically three years old. However I left out the part about having felt something in my chest earlier. We also left out the battle with Xehanort for Kingdom Hearts, since there was no point in involving non-keyblade wielders. That would only have caused them needless worry over something that was already finished. I felt a flare of guilt when I remembered Sora's sacrifice. _Why was Sora the only one to disappear? _I quickly dispelled the thought, saving it for when Ventus and I could talk privately.

Beacon's headmaster sat quietly until Ventus and I were finished with our explanation. After a few moments of silence the headmaster spoke. "While I cannot offer you any assistance in returning to your own worlds, I can offer you a place at my school. Though, because you are too young," he stared pointedly at me, "I cannot make you official students. Still, if I deem your abilities sufficient I can give you the same privileges as an official student. Tomorrow I will send you into the EmeraldForest with one our first year teams, Team JNPR. Until then you may rest or explore the campus."

"Thank you very much Professor." Ventus smiled at the apparently kind hearted man.

Ozpin returned the smile, but there was a strange glimmer in his eyes. "Don't thank me until after the test."

* * *

Ventus and I walked quietly through the halls of Beacon's dorm, searching for room thirteen. Finally, Ventus couldn't stand the silence any longer. "It's pretty awesome to have a body again, isn't it?" Ventus closed his hand into a fist with a satisfied smile.

"C'mon Ven, it's just a body," I replied, trying to hide the fact that I shared his excitement. Honestly, I was ecstatic to have my own body again. I could finally go where I wanted when I wanted, and best of all other people could see me and interact with me.

"Geez Roxas, I was hoping my other would be a little more upbeat." Ven elbowed me in the side, laughing slightly. He knew I was just as excited as he was.

"Fine, it's pretty great," I admitted as we walked up to room thirteen. "But, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow's test. I mean, when was the last time you actually fought?" I opened the door to our dorm room and walked in, Ventus following close behind me. The room was very simple and sparely furnished. There were four beds, a desk, a bathroom, and a large window overlooking a forest.

Ventus flopped down on a bed, sighing contently. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, all you did for an entire year was fighting. If you really want some practice we can spar a bit before the test."

"Sounds like a plan." Ventus flipped me a thumbs up from his bed as he yawned. I laughed at my twin's laid back attitude. "Get some sleep. You won't be any help if you're falling asleep during a fight." Ventus yawned in response and turned onto his side. Soon I heard his breathing become more pronounced. I chuckled. "That was fast. Well, I might as well follow suit." I choose one of the remaining three beds and laid down, not bothering to get under the covers or take off my coat. Before long I was dead to the world.

I awoke to light pouring into the dorm from the large window. I blinked multiple times as my eyes adjusted to the influx of light. As I was stretching, I noticed that Ventus was already up and ready to go. He flashed me an energetic smile. "Ready to spar?" _Where does his energy come from?_

I yawned once more before finally getting off the soft bed. _Worry not my soft friend, I shall be back. _"Sure, let's just try not to break anything." Ventus looked away, attempting an innocent expression.

"Who, me?" I shook my head. _No the third person in the room._

"Let's just find an open area." With that the two of us left the room.

We ended up in a large, open area near a cliff overlooking the forest. Ventus and I summoned our respective weapons, Ventus holding Wayward Wing in his signature backhand grip as I raised Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I tensed, nervous about how quickly my body would react to my commands.

"Go!" And like that our practice began. All my fear evaporated, giving way to instinct.

I dashed forward, my keyblades trailing behind me, hoping to get in an attack before Ventus could react. I brought my keyblades forward, gaining an extra burst of speed as I slashed at Ventus. Unfortunately Ventus wasn't there any more. _Where'd he go?_ I heard a barely audible noise above me, and jumped into the air.

I strung together a barrage of strikes as Ventus tried to block in mid air. I flipped, knocking Ventus back to earth with my weapons. Ventus hit the ground and rolled as I threw Oathkeeper at the spot where he had been. Now it was his turn.

Ventus closed his eyes in concentration. His eyes flew back open and he yelled a single word. "Drift!" I felt myself become weightless, completely defenseless from the impending attack. Ventus paid me back for my earlier combo in full, slashing at me from all directions as I helplessly floated. Finally the magic wore off and I fell back to the ground, batter and exhausted.

Ventus began charging as I focused the last of my energy into the tips of my blades. As the energy flowed into the weapons, they began glowing with light blue. "Hmph, nice try." I let the energy flow free as I attacked mercilessly with my limit break, my power and speed increasing exponentially. I smiled, this fight was mine. _It's good to be at 100%._ Then my knee buckled, causing me to trip and slide on the ground. Oathkeeper and Oblivion flew from my grasp, and disappeared in bursts of light and shadows.

"That really hurt," I moaned. _Ok, make that 75%._ Ventus dispelled Wayward Wind and came over to help me up. It would have been a nice gesture if he hadn't been laughing like me tripping was the funniest thing in the world. "Thanks for the concern," I scolded bitterly, rubbing my sore back.

"Sorry, but that was hilarious!" Ven exclaimed, wiping a tear out of his eye. I shook my head and kicked Ven's legs out from under him.

"There, now we're even." I turned around, leaving Ven on the ground, only to find a group of four people staring at us. There were two guys and two girls, all older than Ven and me by at least two years.

One of the older boys had straight blonde hair and was standing at the front of the group. He was wearing a black hoodie with an orange hood, a white breastplate and shoulder gaurds, brown fingerless gloves, two belts in an X shape, and a pair of normal blue jeans. On one of his belts was what looked like an average sheathed sword. "Um, hi." I silently nodded, wishing that the newcomers would stop staring at me. "I'm Juane."

The other boy stepped forward to introduce himself. "I'm Ren." Ren had jet black hair bound in a long ponytail that reached down his back with a single stripe of bright pink on part of his bangs in front of his eyes. His eyes matched the stripe in his hair and held a calm and collected look. He wore an elaborate dark green robe-looking overcoat with golden stripes and ties for decoration. He also wore a black undershirt, judging from the long black sleeves extending out from the boy's overcoat. Finally, he wore a pair of dull white pants. "The girl hopping up and down next to me is Nora," Ren said, introducing the energetic girl beside him.

Nora had vibrant orange hair and was wearing a white shirt with a small heart shaped cut out on the chest with high-collared torso armor and a pink skirt. She had blue, sparkling eyes, overflowing with energy and a smile that reflected that energy. "Hello!" She exclaimed. _She's like a female Sora._

Finally, standing beside Juane was a red headed girl dressed like an amazon warrior. Her long scarlet hair was tied in ponytail, held back by a bronze headband. Her armor was similar to that of an amazon from a fairytale. She wore a bronze colored chest piece and a short skirt with some type of cape attached to it. In addition to her breastplate she wore almost full-length armor ending right before her purple boots began. Finally she had an arm guard on her left forearm. "Hello, I'm Pyrrha."

"Nice to meet all of you," Ventus greeted the group. "I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven. And the guy in the coat is…" Ventus prompted me to introduce myself.

"Roxas," I said, filling in the blank. The group didn't seem like bad people, it's just that I'd spent so much time trying to stay hidden from people during missions that it was hard to adjust to being social.

"It's nice to meet you Roxas and Ven. We're team JNPR. Professor Ozpin asked us to lead you through the forest for a small test. You ready to go?" Jaune asked. Ven and I nodded. "Great! You see the edge of the cliff? We're going to jump off that."

"And by jump you mean…" Jaune had to be insane. The drop was at least a few hundred feet.

Pyrrha smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but it's part of the test. Don't worry. Based on how you two were fighting before, you should be fine. We'll be taking the path down, so we'll meet you at the bottom."

"Good luck!" Nora burst before skipping away to said path. The rest of her team followed close behind.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I could only stare at my twin in disbelief.

"Ven, this isn't NeverLand! We can't fly here!" I reasoned, but it was like talking to a brick wall. Without another word, Ven sprinted toward the cliff and flung himself into the air. I sighed as I began to run. "Sometimes I really hate myself," I muttered, marveling at the stupidity of what I was about to do.

I was steadily approaching the cliff at a full out sprint. _Three, two, one. _I jumped off the cliff, wondering how my day had taken this turn of events.

* * *

AN: Well, that was fun to write. So if you didn't notice during the fight scene, Ven and Roxas will be using magic in this story. Also Ven will probably use Special Commands, like Fever Pitch, and Roxas already used one of his limit breaks. All those things should make for some cool fights. Anyway, let's move on to the reviews.

-Symbolic Joker – 1) This story, like all my stories, is in first person because that's my favorite point of view. It allows the reader to more directly experience the characters' thoughts and emotions. But, sorry about the confusion I'll bold when I change perspective from now on. 2) I actually have a different theory as to why Roxas can dual wield. Xion borrowed Roxas' power and was able to use the keyblade. When she returned to Sora, she probably returned Roxas' power, thus allowing him to use her keyblade. 3) Honestly I have no idea at the moment, but I don't think Roxas and Ven will be joining a team. 4) I don't have any schedule. I just release when the chapter is done.

-Guest1 – I know that a lot of people really like Sora, but I think he gets too much attention. I'm not saying he's a bad character (even though I don't really like him), it's just nice to give other really good characters a moment in the spotlight.

-Ryan Roach – What's up Roach? Glad you like the story so far.

-DragonDude23 – Hello again. Thanks for sending me the PM with your ideas, I really appreciated it. Hope you enjoyed the preview of this chapter that I sent you. If you ever get any more ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me.

A big thank you goes out to everyone who has favorited or followed this story. Read, Rate, and Review. Rinse and Repeat.

-Ventusblade


	4. Announcement 1 (Get used to these)

How everyone doing? It's Ventusblade here with a few quick announcements. One, thank you all for following and favoriting this story. You have no idea how much it means to me to see that you guys like my work, so thank you! Two, I have some ideas that I want to run by you guys because if there's one thing I love, it's reader input. So my first idea is including Xion in the story. That's definitely going to happen so get excited for it! My other idea is possibly including Axel and some of the other keyblade wielders, like Aqua and Terra). I'm not sure about that one, so what do you think?

Next, I answered all of your reviews from the last chapter in PMs, so not everyone could see every answer. As such, I'm going to rewrite all the answers here so you can all see them and get edumatcated (yes edumacated).

-The Eternal Forgotten - First of all, I saw your profile and you're a pretty funny dude. Moving on, I completely agree. Roxas is such an awesome character and it's sad to just see M-rated Roxas X Axel stories. So I hope this one glimmer of hope helps give Roxas fans (such as myself) some joy. Thanks for the support!

-lioncousin - Glad you like the idea. I was really annoyed when Roxas lost his body and merged with Sora, and then I went ballistic when Nomura-san did the same exact thing with my second favorite character, Ventus. Anyway, I do suggest you watch RWBY just since it's an interesting show. Thanks for the support and I'll try to finish chapter 4 as soon as I can.

-Symbolic Joker - Honestly, I didn't think about why Ozpin knows about other worlds, I just thought it would be cool if he did. Don't worry, I'll find a plausible enough reason. But about volume 2, while I do try to stick to the cannon plot of RWBY, this story will be a little more lax with that. My story in which I really try to follow the cannon plot is my most popular story, Garnet Rose: Another Side, which is on its sixteenth chapter so feel free to check it out. Finally, yup, Sora is even greedier with hearts than Xemnas. And with that, I thank you for your support.

-DragonDude23 - I'm glad that you're loving the story. It's been a lot of fun to write, but definitely on the final limit. I'm going to work my way up to that though since I don't want Roxas to start off as incredibly over powered. He's going to start with his basic limit brake and work his way up from there. 358/2 Days introduced me to the series and it's my favorite. You know how it is with "first game syndrome". Anyway, thanks for the continued support!

So that's all I have to say for the moment. I am currently working on chapter four, but it's nowhere near ready. Sorry. I hope you can forgive my general lazziness. Well, I'll see you all later once chapter 4 is done! Don't forget to give me any and all question, comments, concerns, what color Roxas' underwear should be, whatever. Read, Rate, and Review. Rinse and Repeat.

-Ventusblade


	5. How could you be so Heartless?

AN: Hey all, Ventusblade here. I proudly present chapter 4 of I Am Me. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

I am no stranger from jumping off stupidly tall objects. I've jumped off a skyscraper, bridges, small cliffs, and even a clock tower. Well, I fell off of that one, but it's pretty much the same thing. With all that experience I'd like to imagine that jumping off a cliff at a height that almost surely meant death would be no problem.

"AHHH!" Instead I was screaming like a little girl. Ventus on the other hand was having a blast.

"Roxas, close your mouth!" He yelled over the roar of the wind. "You're gonna catch a bug!" _Figures. His name is based off the Latin word for wind._Ven summoned Wayward Wind and used a spell as we were rapidly approaching the ground. "Slow!" Suddenly we were moving at a snail's pace.

"Ven, remind me why the hell we just jumped off a cliff." I was pretty annoyed by the beginning of our test.

"We have to pass this test to be accepted into Beacon," Ven explained, relaxing as we slowly descended. When we were about five feet from the ground Ven spoke again. "You do know that Slow only decreases your speed, not the force you had, right?"

"Meaning…" I prompted.

"You're going to want to roll," Ven advised. He touched down and a cloud of dust immediately formed around him as he rolled to break his fall. I touched down a second later, but didn't roll in time. I crashed down to earth with an incredible amount of force and immediately felt pain flare up in my ankle.

"Gah! What the hell?!" I cried, rolling around holding my injured leg. Ven sighed and walked over with Wayward Wind in his grasp.

"Heal." The pain disappeared and I could get up and walk around. Ven stared at me like I was an idiot. "C'mon Roxas, I even told you to roll."

"Sorry that I was confused!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "Maybe if you had given me more than a two second heads up," I accused Ven testily.

"I know for a fact that you're good at processing information quickly. Maybe you could have rolled in time if you hadn't been too busy screaming like a little girl." I prepared to verbally assault Ventus, but I noticed team JNPR approaching with the blonde swordsman leading the group. Instead I settled for a "this isn't over" glare.

"Great job with the landing. That slowing down thing was a nice touch," Jaune complimented. "Anyway, let's move on to the next part of the test. Pyrrha, would you do the honors?" Jaune asked his scarlet haired teammate.

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course." She directed her attention to Ventus and me. "The next part of the test is a little trickier, but it should still be pretty easy. Just find and eliminate an Ursa." I looked at the Amazon with a blank expression.

"A what?"

"An Ursa," Nora declared as if repeating the word made everything clear.

Ren picked up the slack with an explanation. "An Ursa is one of the creatures of Grimm that threatens man's existence. As such, hunters and huntresses are tasked with eliminating those monsters. An Ursa looks like a large, black bear with glowing red eyes."

Ren's description of the monster was extremely reminiscent of the monsters I had fought for most of my life. "It's black and has oddly colored eyes? Is it a heartless?" It was team JNPR's turn for blank stares.

"What's a heartless?" Jaune asked with a quizzical expression.

A monster with spherical, glowing yellow eyes appeared in a burst of shadows. It was humanoid except for the razor sharp claws, jagged antennae falling behind its head, and pitch-black skin. Ventus visibly stiffened upon seeing the monster and I felt my jaw clench in annoyance. _Even here?_

"That is a heartless, a Neoshadow to be more exact," I stated as calmly as I could while summoning Oblivion in my right hand. Team JNPR looked ready to rush the heartless, weapons drawn, but I moved before any of them had the chance.

I dropped low as I charged the Neoshadow, readying Oblivion for one devastating strike. The Neoshadow danced around the path of my blade as more spawned, forming a circle around me. I descended upon the nearest heartless, returning it to shadows with one swing of Oblivion before quickly turning on the rest of the monsters.

I fought my way through the cluster of heartless, Oblivion moving with a mind of its own in a deadly dance.

* * *

**(Ventus POV)**

"What are they doing here?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the dark creatures Roxas was fighting.

"Ventus, what are those things?" Pyrrah asked, studying the Neoshadows.

"It's like Roxas said, that's a heartless." Realizing that I hadn't actually explained anything, I continued on. "A heartless is the physical manifestation of the darkness within a person's heart. When a person succumbs to the darkness within them, a heartless is created. If the person had a particularly strong heart, they leave behind an empty shell called a Nobody. Roxas-" I clamped my mouth shut, realizing my mistake. _If Roxas wants them to know, he'll tell them._

"What about Roxas?" Ren glanced over at the cloaked boy crushing the monsters with ease. He turned his eyes to me, burning holes in my forehead.

"Ven, behind you." I spun, slicing into a Neoshadow that had been preparing to shred my back with its razor sharp claws.

Roxas walked over to our group, his weapon resting on his shoulder. "You're welcome for the help," Roxas declared, seemingly unaware of team JNPR's inquisitive stares.

I heard a slight rustling of leaves from behind my "other". I readied Wayward Wind and gave one simple command.

"Roxas, duck."

My twin hit the ground as one final Neoshadow hurled itself from the shadows, aiming for his exposed back. In that same moment I launched my weapon. There was a satisfying "thwack" followed by a cloud of darkness dissolving into the air.

"Now, you're welcome for the help." Roxas shrugged, unconcerned with what had happened. Keyblade wielders generally get used to being targeted by shadows. If they don't, they die. "Well, that was fun, but can are we done now?" I directed my question toward Jaune.

"Huh? Oh, sure. You guys were supposed to beat an Ursa, but I think a half dozen of those things should do the job." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Let's get out here."

* * *

AN: And that's all I have for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it's kind of short, but I've been pretty busy (and lazy). Anyway, I have some vague ideas of where I want the plot to go, but I always like reader input. If you have any ideas for the plot, send them to me and I'll get back to you as quickly as possible. One last thing before we move on to the reviews. I set up a poll on my page asking what I should write next. If you feel so inclined please check it out and vote for your favorite option. Now, how 'bout them reviews?

-lioncousin – Glad to hear you're excited about Xion and Axel. It may be a while before they show up, but they will appear eventually. Second, I thought about it and I've decided not to include Aqua and Terra. They're good characters, but I don't want to add too many KH characters into the story. Finally, Naminé will not be appearing in this story.

-ShadowSnowdapple – You're welcome!

-Symbolic Joker – Thanks for the concern, but I'm not really worried about people asking what happened to Kiari and Riku. I don't really care what happened to them so they will get no answer. About your second point, I know that Ventus didn't really lose his body. What I meant was that he was basically tossed off to the side and lost the ability to act on his own. Also I did play 3D so don't worry about spoilers. I actually preordered it and got it on the day it was released. Since then, I have beaten it about five times and one time I got 100% completion… I really need to get out more…

-excor5ist – Consider it done! Roxas' underwear is now officially black.

-The Eternal Forgotten – No problem!

And with that I bid you farewell until chapter 5. Read, Rate, and Review. Rinse and Repeat.

-Ventusblade


	6. Why the Sun Sets Red

AN: Hey guys, Ventusblade here. I hope you don't mind me posting two chapters in quick succession. This one just flowed out of me so easily. Anyway, buckle up and enjoy the ride.

* * *

**(Ruby POV)**

"Man that was a hectic day," Jaune sighed, falling back onto his bed.

Team Juniper had returned from the Emerald Forest with the two mysterious new students a little over an hour ago. Now Jaune's and my teams were assembled in team JNPR's dorm upon Jaune's request.

"So what's this about?" Yang inquired while claiming one of the few chairs in the room. The rest of us were left to sit on the beds. "Anything interesting happen?"

"If nothing had happened why would we be here right now?" Weiss demanded irritably. Weiss is one of the four members of my team, and the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Her everyday outfit consists of a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that resembles to a snowflake. She wears her long white hair in a side ponytail that keeps her hair out of her icy blue eyes.

"Geez. Did someone piss in your cereal this morning?" Yang goaded.

Before Weiss could retort, Ren cleared his through to subtly get our attention.

"Yeah, some stuff happened."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"We saw a new kind of monster!" Nora declared happily. "They looked kinda like beowolves, but they could morph into shadows."

Blake perked up at the new information. "What do you mean? They could leave behind an after image like I can?" Blake is the final member of team RWBY, and is usually quiet and reserved. Blake wears a black-buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that leaves part of her midriff exposed, and a pair of white shorts and black stockings. Finishing her look is a black bow that she always wears atop her head.

"No, they can actually turn into a shadow and melt into the ground."

I stared at Nora in disbelief. "How is that even possible? I've never heard of a Grimm being able to do something like that."

"They weren't Grimm." Pyrrha looked up from polishing her circular, bronze shield. "Still, those boys we were with, Roxas and Ventus, seemed to know a lot about them. Roxas called them 'Heartless', monsters created when someone gives in to the darkness within."

"What does that even mean?" Weiss demanded. The idea that a monster could be created from a person was absurd.

Jaune released another frustrated sigh. "Not to mention those Nobody things Ventus told us about." Sensing my team's confusion, Jaune continued. "Apparently a Nobody, with a capital n, is the empty shell of a person who lost their heart. As such, I assume a Nobody does not have a heart. Ventus made it sound like they have some connection to Roxas."

"Who're Roxas and Ventus?" Blake asked. I had forgotten that neither Blake nor Weiss had met the new students as of yet.

"Roxas and Ven are the people Jaune and I found in front of the school," I briefly explained. "They look identical, but their personalities are completely different. Ven is really friendly and sociable, but Roxas is more reserved."

I glanced toward my older sister. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she wore a disapproving expression.

"I have a bad feeling about Roxas." Yang paused, carefully choosing her words. "Remember when he made a joke about having a 'lack of a heart condition'?" Jaune's eyes widened, realizing what Yang was suggesting.

"Could he be a Nobody?" The room fell deathly silent.

"S-so what?" I exclaimed, standing up for the blonde haired boy. "Even if he is, it doesn't mean a thing. We don't even know anything about Nobodies!"

I desperately scanned the room, searching for support. All I found were pensive looks on my friends' faces, including the usually energetic Nora.

"We can't take chances," Pyrrha decided. "The only way to learn anything is to ask Roxas directly."

I shot to my feet, startling the other inhabitants of the room. "No problem. Yang and I would be happy to talk with Roxas."

Ren shook his head. "Sending one person would be our best bet. Let Yang go on her own."

Yang shrugged. "I've wanted some answers from him anyway. So, were should I look?"

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

_I would kill for some sea salt ice cream._

Aside from the distinct lack of ice cream, everything felt right.

I had stumbled across the stairs leading to the dorm's roof, presenting me with the perfect perch to watch the sunset. Just sitting on the edge of a building watching the soft red Hughes dance across the sky makes me feel almost human.

I flopped back, releasing a "humph". "Man, I want ice cream!" I groaned, my voice reverberating off the stone building of Beacon Academy.

_That's just an excuse_, my subconscious scolded. _What you really want are your friends. You want to go back to eating ice cream and talking like an idiot with Axel and Xion._

I felt a lump forming in my throat. _"Let's meet again in the next life."_ That's what Axel told me before we both disappeared.

Well here I am, in "the next life", but where's Axel? What good is a second chance if I'm alone again?

"Hey Roxas!"

I spun around to face the voice behind me. I was met with a cheerfull looking Yang.

A skill I had picked up during my days in Organization XIII was reading the smallest details in a human's demeanor to deduce their true emotions. Yang's smile didn't reach her eyes and she was shifting her weight from foot to foot signaling discomfort.

"What's up?" I asked in a friendly enough tone while keeping my guard up. _It's more like what do you want from me?_

"Mind if I join you?" I shrugged motioning to the edge of the roof. Yang cuatiously took a seat, drinking in the magnificent sunset.

"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red," I began, lowering myselft next to the older girl. "You see, light is made up of lots of different colors. And out of all those colors, red's the one that travels the farthest," I recited, mirroring the lecture Axel had given on my 255th day.

"Do you always watch the sunset?" Yang asked earnestly.

"Yeah. It's how I remember my friends." I smiled at my memories of Axel and...and... My smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" Yang had noticed my shift in mood.

Xion's name reappeared in my head. "Nothing. I just forgot my friend's name for a second." Yang chuckled.

"You must not have been very close."

I felt my blood beginning to boil. _Hold it together Roxas. If you lose it, you won't learn what she wants. "_No. We were closer than you could ever understand." I paused to take a deep breath. "That's enough small talk. Why are you really here?"

Yang sighed. "I just want to learn a bit about you. I can't leave until I know what I need to know."

I decided to humor the girl. "Fine then. Shoot."

"What's a Nobody?" Yang asked, catching me off guard. "Ventus mention the word, but what is it?"

_Damn it Ven!_ "A Nobody is an empty shell created when a person looses their heart." Yang motioned for me to continue. "A Nobody of a person with a strong heart retains their appearance and mental capabilities, but there is one fundamental difference. Nobodies have no heart and are unable to feel emotions."

I paused to let the information sink in. "Nobodies are beings between light and darkness. As such they shouldn't exist in either world. So if a Nobody disappears, nothing remains, not even a corpse. Satisfied?"

Yang nodded slowly, seeping up the information overload. "One more question. Are you a Nobody?"

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. _I can't lie my way out of this. I knew too much about Nobodies to do that._

"Yes, I am." I cast a quick glance at Yang, searching for an sign of fear of hostility. I saw none. "I'm the Nobody of Sora, the Keybearer." I extended my hand to the confused girl.

"Let me re-introduce myself. I'm Roxas, formerly Organization XIII's thirteenth member, the key of destiny. As you've guessed, I don't have a heart." I stared at Yang, my gaze unwavering.

"My name is Roxas, and I have no right to exist."

* * *

AN: Damn that was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. So the truth about Roxas was finally revealed. How will Yang react to this startling information? Will Ozpin get off his lazy bum and do something? Probably not. Any who, anyone up for some reviews?

-DragonDude23 - Glad you like chapter four! I've never actually heard the exclamation "swicked", hopefully it's a possitive thing. Don't worry about being busy. Real life happens. We'll work it in eventually.

-The Eternal Forgotten - You know it!

-Ryan Roach - Thanks man!

-Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - It's nice to see a new face, er username. I actually don't have a fully flushed out reason why there are heartless, I just really wanted there to be hearts. So I used the all powerful excuse "because I can". Don't worry, I'll come up with something. Thanks for showing some interest!

And with that I bid you farewell. So ladies, gentlemen, and others; Read, Rate, and Review. Rinse and Repeat.

-Ventusblade


	7. The Announcement That Never Was 2

Hey all, Ventusblade here after far too long. First of all, I'm really sorry that you all have had to wait so long for the next chapter I Am Me. It's crunch time with school so I've been pretty swamped. Plus real life things have been going on, so yeah.

If you've checked my profile recently you may have seen that my progress on chapter 7 of I Am Me has decreased to 0%. I lost all of my notes and my freaking chapter outline when I accidentally deleted the note on my phone... Great job me! Basically this means that I have no idea what I was going to do with the next chapter, and, since I've been focusing on other stuff, I remember next to nothing.

Why am I telling you this stuff? I'm glad you asked! It would be a massive help to me if you guys gave me some small suggestions, think of them as jumping off points. For example, how would you like to see chapter 7 begin? Should I focus on RWBY characters or KH characters? Do you want fluffy stuff or the hard plot? Things like those would be a great help in getting the ball rolling.

Finally, I want to get chapter seven finished sometime this month, but that may be tricky. I'm still working on chapter 17 of my main story, Garnet Rose:Another Side, which I'm behind schedule on, and I'll be AFK (Away From Keyboard) for the last week of the month. In other words, I'm sorry if I can't get the chapter finished as quickly as you all deserve. On that note let's move on to the massive number of reviews chapter 16 got!

-Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Yup, Roxas told Yang. Why? Um...to progress the plot? Anyway, glad you're liking the story.

-KuroAlice - Was it really that sad? Sorry, I guess. Unless you liked that. I've actually been trying to steer clear of sad stuff in this story since I have a bit too much "angst" (to quote one review) in my other story.

-ShadowSnowdapple - Dude, that is awesome! I got this stupidly big grin after reading your review. Everyone likes hearing that people like their stuff, but it's even better to hear that your work can brighten someone's day. I hope to keep that up!

-lioncousin - Yup, Roxas laying down the law was really fun to write. I just got into a sort of groove. Anywho, I'm glad you like that part.

-Forbiddenlove100 - ...Why didn't I think of something that simple?

-Zero Master 13 - I'll take "not bad". Thanks for the support!

-Kuroyami Fukaikuro - Sorry about that. This is my first ever cross over so I'm still trying to get the hang of things. I'll try to avoid doing things like that in future chapters.

-foggraven - Thanks! That was my favorite part too.

-The Eternal Forgotten - Glad you like that line. I actually thought up that one line first and then wrote a scene around it.

-Kamen Rider Sting - Yup. "Damn it Ven."

-Guest (I assume you're Jamal Brown) - Sure, but why 16.5?

-Zoopy2010 - Thanks for the kind words, but now I'm really confused. What is up with 16.5? Am I missing a joke? Did I write a joke that I don't know about?

-Keyblade Guardian - You actually read it! Thank you so much! Sorry about the dual wielding contrasting what should be possible. The way I like to think about it is that Roxas was able to dual wield because of Xion returning the power she "borrowed" (which is inaccurate). There will be some significance to this, so you'll have to trust me. The only hint I can give is that Roxas will soon loose the ability to dual wield.

Ladies, gentlemen, and others, with that I bid you farewell. Read, Rate, and Review. Rinse and Repeat.

Your overwhelmed author,

-Ventusblade


End file.
